<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drink With Dean by kingstoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513618">A Drink With Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken'>kingstoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Comment Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cheese and Crackers!" exclaimed Donna "Who did you say you were fighting again?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Hanscum &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Drink With Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html">3 Sentence Ficathon</a>. Prompt: Ordinary person in a world of gods &amp; monsters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cheese and Crackers!" exclaimed Donna "Who did you say you were fighting again?"</p><p>"God. Well, he likes to call himself Chuck, a janky little guy, that, for lack of a better term, has a definite God Complex. Our adopted son Jack, who's a nephilim, thinks he can kill him, but Sam's worried about it resulting in a world full of monsters."</p><p>"Oofta, I don't think I've drunk enough beer to handle this" she said, as she singled the bartender for another round.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>